


Stuff The Fans Don't Know

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Dirty Talk, Kinky Niall, Love Bites, M/M, Niall is so innocent and adorable, Romance, Smut, The others are used to it, Top Harry, eyefucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: The fans know 1d as this group with a lovely bromance, they share stuff with each other, and even kiss each other. What the fans don't know, is what the emerald-eyed brunette and the blonde do behind closed doors.





	1. Chapter 1-Hungry Stares and Dirty Whispers

While the interview was going on, Harry took it upon himself to admire Niall. He found himself smirking at the sight in front of him. _Innocent lad._ Oh, the things he would do to Niall.

This is the side of Narry that the fans don't know about. All the gifs on the internet proved that Harry and Niall wanted to fuck, but the internet didn't know the base of it. Niall would feel eyes boring into his skull, when he would turn his head, he saw those hungry stares. Then, the dirty whispers drove him insane.

 

While Niall was focusing on the guitar during a concert, Harry came up to him, laid his arms on his shoulder, and whispered, "You don't know how I bad I want to fuck you, love." Then the other time, when Harry leaned in real close and whispered on his lips, "You wouldn't mind fucking after the concert, right, love?"

 _Damn you, Harry._ Of course the Narry shippers were oblivious to what was being said, or did they think it was a whisper at all? There was a fucking video about how they kissed on the lips. I mean it's not like Niall hated this, but he didn't want to lose composure on stage.

What the fans also didn't know, that the boys weren't oblivious to the obvious couple. Sometimes, Harry decides make sexual jokes about the blonde and the interviewer shows a shocked face. Zayn, Liam, and Louis simply reply with a nod.

Also, Liam and Zayn usually give the couple a wtf stare when they see the two obviously eyefucking, while Louis just nods like it isn't the first time it happened. Of course, this also gets interpreted by the fans as jealousy. The internet also has caught this and made gifs on popular sites like Pinterest or Tumblr.

It's not Harry only does this, the blonde also gives his share of hungry stares towards the brunette. He licked his lips, staring at Harry like he wanted the male to fuck him right then and there. Of course the internet caught this as well, not knowing that this couple is actually a true thing.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2-Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry giving Niall lovebites in a interview.

Niall unintentionally got Harry's attention when he decided to wear a white crop top, blue overalls, and his signature white kicks. Most of the time, the brunette willingly sat next to the blonde, to tease him. Niall was use to the teasing and flirting, just not the hickey part.

"So who's the most flirtacious?" was the question.

"Harry." they all said in unision.

To further prove their point, Harry moving his way to the blonde's bare neck. He bit down gently, making Niall let out a sudden gasp. The interviewer's eyebrows rise in shock and he looks over to Zayn, Liam, and Louis. 

"Yep."

Harry opened his eyes to look into the camera while seductively making a mark on Niall's neck.

"I hope this now proves your point, lad." Niall jokes.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3-Instagram Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry instagram pics are more than what they seem.

So usually Harry and Niall would love to tease their fans about the Narry ship. So sometimes, there would be picture of them hugging, Harry and Niall smiling at each other, and Niall hugging onto Harry.

Today, Harry went overboard, and in his mind, it was totally worth it. Harry came behind Niall, snaking his hands around the feminine waist, and grinding his erection into the blonde's arse. As much as Niall wanted to moan, he kept his composure and smiled for the camera. Harry smirked, his dimples making an appearance.

* * *

_Jessie-so-fab_

 

They love to fucking tease us about this ship. God!

.............................................................................

_Narry_is_real_

 

Harry, that bastard!

* * *

"You really are a bastard, Harry. " Niall pouts, Irish accent standing out more than ever.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, making an innocent expression.

"Don't you dare act innocent! I can deal with dirty messages on stage, but grinding your erection into me while posing for a photo?!"

"I'm only trying to delight our fans." the brunette smirks, "It's also nothing you can't handle."

 

_If only the fans knew their ship was real, they would freak out about most of the perverted stuff that happens on a daily basis._

 


	4. Chapter 4-I'd Do Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry literally doing Niall.

_"If you were a girl for 24 hours, what would you do?"_

_"I would do Niall." Harry replies._

* * *

Niall couldn't believe the irony in this whole thing. He is currently pounded into the mattress from behind, even though Harry is supposed to be the girl in this situation.

"Ah, when..you..said y-you'd do me..you were supposed to be joking-AH!" Niall replies between sharp intakes of breath.

Harry chuckles. "Weren't you just begging for my cock to be in your ass?"

The blonde let out a moan at his words, but he soon scrambled for his own. "Y-you were s-supposed to be the girl, lad!"

Harry leaned down to whisper in Niall's ear. Niall shivers when he feels breath at his ear. "But, you don't seem angry, love."

He was right. Niall wanted Harry more than anything else. The blonde couldn't take the hickeys, teasing, the dirty whispers, and the erections from the brunette bumping into him! He wanted him now.

The brunette snaps Niall out of his thoughts by thrusting into him. Rapid moans fill the air. Niall looked into the mirror to see what a mess he was. Messy blonde hair, blue eyes dazed with lust, flushed, and rosy lips. Harry noticed this and smirks.

"Take a good look, Niall." he says so seductively, "You're in perfect wrecking position."

 

_And with that, Niall didn't look back with no regrets._

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

Louis, Liam, and Zayn secretly recorded the moaning sounds and it went viral on twitter.

 

 

 


	5. Hehe, Look at This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam recording a horny Harry with Niall.

"Bloody hell."

"What is it?" Zayn asked, confused.

Louis points at the scene. It took Zayn 2.5 seconds to catch on. An "oh" left him when he saw the obvious erection. Harry was looking down at Niall's ass while the oblivious boy was trying to get him some food. Now, where is Liam in all this?

Of course, our good boy Liam is taking a picture. A laugh leaves the two boys.

 

_Liam, thank you. May the lord bless your soul._

* * *

 

**@fakeliampayne**

I seriously can't with these two. Harry..wth are you looking at? #Narry

_150,000 likes._

 

 

**Comments**

Niall_lover_121

_I knew it!_

 

Harry_is_bae

_Narry is real._

 

Ziamforlife62

_They need to confirm this shit already._

 


	6. Chapter 6-Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close contact during ballroom dancing.

Harry held his hand out for Niall to reach. The blonde willingly accepted it. The other bandmates watched this in anticipation.

Harry was gonna put his leg up, but they both fell down. Niall landed on the boy's erection all the while hurting his knee, but the blonde didn't care because he was with Harry.

Niall moved so he can get up, but ended up putting friction on Harry's erection. The brunette just layed there and let it happen. A small groan left Harry and Niall did not miss that.

Finally, Louis helped Niall up.

"Best ballroom dancing in 2016." Liam said


	7. Chapter 7- Jealous Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting jealous.

Harry had maybe looked calm, but he was boiling in the inside.  _How dare Niall hug him? He should be hugging me only._

Niall looked so adorable clinging to someone, but that person should be Harry.

* * *

While Liam answers a question, Zayn caresses Niall's thigh, but he leaned into Harry's touch.

Harry mentally smirks.  _Good boy._

 


End file.
